callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scavenger (weapon)
:For the perk of the same name, see Scavenger (perk). The Scavenger is the first and so far only explosive sniper rifle in the whole ''Call of Duty'' series. It is seen in the Zombies map, Call of the Dead. It is one of the most powerful guns in Call of the Dead and is extremely useful when cut off on all sides assuming the player has PhD Flopper. The player should look after how it is used, as ammo is very limited and, like the Thundergun and Wunderwaffe DG-2, even a single missed shot is a serious waste of potential. When Pack-a-Punched, it is renamed the Hyena Infra-Dead and gains a Variable Zoom with an Infrared Scope, larger magazine, and more damage to zombies. After the player shoots, it takes two seconds for the bullet to explode and has a fairly large radius and high damage, enough to usually kill large clustered groups. It can and will down players if they are close enough to the bolt when it explodes if they do not have Juggernog or PhD Flopper. Tips *It is advised to buy PhD Flopper as soon as possible upon its acquisition, due to the weapon using explosive rounds which can hurt and stun the player if they're within range. *Like other Wonder Weapons (except the Ray Gun), it's advised not to waste it on one zombie due to the fact it's not worth the ammo. *After the V-R11 and Death Machine, this weapon is arguably the best one to kill George A. Romero with due to its high damage. However, even when upgraded this process takes all of the player's ammo despite this is often the most used weapon to kill George. *It is advised to wait until there are 24 zombies (the maximum amount of zombies at once) on the map at once, stack them up and kill them with one shot. This will minimize the usage of ammo. A good place to do this is at the base of the lighthouse. *One should be careful when using the Scavenger close to George A. Romero, due to its high explosion radius, a careless shot could trigger his berserk mode. *The player should be careful if stuck in a corner as there is a delay before the shot and the actual explosion. *By round 35, the Hyena Infra-dead will take two shots to completely kill zombies. Trivia *The appearance of the rounds of the Scavenger are distinctly similar to those of rifle grenades. *The Hyena Infra-Dead is the only weapon in Black Ops to have two types of scopes at the same time, being the Infrared Scope and Variable Scope. *The Hyena Infra-Dead's scope uses a chevron-shaped reticule, similar to the Dragunov. *The Scavenger, L96A1, and Intervention all share the same reload animation (the Intervention's reload animation is reused for the first two). *Explosions from the Scavenger's rounds are yellow whilst explosions from its Pack-a-Punched variant are purple with a black mist. *When reloading it is possible to see the Group 935 logo on the side of the rifle, suggesting that it was created by Group 935. *Infra-Dead is a play on the word Infrared. *When upgraded, any zombies killed with it will disappear. *It has the same HUD icon as the Crossbow. *The Scavenger and Hyena Infra-dead can reload even when scoped. (Confirmed on Xbox 360) Gallery File:ScavengerFP.png|First-person view of the Scavenger. Sniperiron 4.png|Scavenger's scope reticule. hyena.png|The Hyena Infra-Dead Hyena_Infra-dead_Scope.jpg|The Hyena Infra-dead's scope reticule. Scavenger reload.png|Scavenger reloading animation File:Scav_cod.png|The Scavenger as it appears in the Mystery Box. Scavenger_Warning_Icon.jpg|The warning icon of a fired Scavenger round. File:Scavenger_explosion.png|Explosion caused by a fired round from the Scavenger. File:Hyena_round_explosion.png|Explosion caused by the Hyena Infra-dead's rounds A_closer_look_at_the_Hyena's_Scope.jpg|A closer look at the Hyena's Scope The logo on Scavenger.png|The logo on Scavenger The Words on Scavenger.png|The words on Scavenger HyenaInfraDeadTP.jpg|Hyena Infra Dead Third person model. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of the Dead Category:Explosives